


Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be

by MobMode



Series: It Feels So Right [3]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobMode/pseuds/MobMode
Summary: They’re the most important people in his life.





	Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> Final part of this series to wrap things up with a nice Launchpad sized bow! Just a lot of fluff and Launchpad thinking about how much he loves his family!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, comments and kudos much appreciated!

Launchpad McQuack doesn’t just fall in love, he often finds himself crashing into it. He’s so used to crashing at this point, however, that it hardly phases him anymore, until Drake Mallard comes into his life out of nowhere and he’s crashing harder than he ever has before. With his bright smile and those adorable dimples, his excitement and joy over the things he loves, his little outbursts and rapid way of speaking. It was not hard to fall in love with Drake, and Launchpad knew he was in deep by their second week of knowing each other, having heard him laugh his <strike>ugly</strike> _adorable_ laugh and it took everything in him to not confess his love right then and there.

But he holds himself back for months, not wanting to ruin the amazing friendship they had formed so quickly, until he’s moving away from him, and it feels like things are changing between them. He knew he had to do something before he and Drake drifted apart, but even with the opportunity right there in front of him, he’s too much of a coward to do anything about it. It takes Drake telling him not to leave to finally muster up the confidence to kiss him, damn the consequences, but they melt into each other and Launchpad wonders why he had been denying himself this simple pleasure for so long. The loving expression Drake gives him when they pull away and the easy way he admits he loves him makes an overly romantic and hopeful part of his heart want to go out and buy an engagement ring tomorrow.

He falls a little more in love with Drake every day, in all the little things about him. The way his brow furrows when he laughs. The way he cuddles that last bit closer to him before they fall asleep together. The way he used proper capitalization and cute emojis when texting. The way his face screws up when you try to wake him up too early. There's a million and one things he loves about Drake Mallard, and he knows he’s still going to be finding something new to love ten or twenty years down the line.

He only makes it a couple of weeks into their relationship before giving in and buying the ring.

It takes him a little bit longer to finally present it to him, too wrapped up in the adoption and taking care of their little girl to be thinking about engagements. But the weight of that little box in his jacket every day, right next to his heart, reminds him that Drake is the only person in his long history of relationships that makes him feel this way, the only person he’d ever thought about seriously marrying. The addition of Gosalyn to the equation doesn’t deter him in any way, and only makes him more excited thinking about what an amazing little family he’s going to have one day.

With the adoption out of the way and Gosalyn in her new home, Launchpad wishes he could force himself to wait and make his proposal more meaningful and romantic, but he can’t stand the thought of not being married to Drake a second longer. So he proposes in the hallway of the house they bought together, terrified but he doesn’t really know why as Drake sobs his assent and falls into his arms for a deep kiss. When he slides the ring onto his finger and watches Drake admire it, he’s struck by just how beautiful he is, and so he scoops him up for a few more kisses.

Being engaged is such an exciting but torturous experience, as he gets to look down at their hands and be reminded that his fiancé loved Launchpad McQuack just as much as he loved Drake Mallard, but also be reminded that they weren’t married  _ yet _ . When he admits his selfish, and slightly possessive, desire to have Drake take his last name he’s a bit nervous, but then Drake opens up more about his horrible parents, which he had learned a little bit about before, and how there’s nothing he wants more than to get rid of Mallard and take McQuack, and he kisses away his tears with a bright smile.

Raising Gosalyn and fighting crime puts wedding planning on the back burner for a little bit, but he doesn’t mind all that much as they’re two of his favorite things after being with his fiancé. Taking care of Gosalyn is especially rewarding, as he’d always wanted to be a dad but just couldn’t picture having a family with anyone but Drake. He wonders sometimes if he’s doing any of this parenting stuff right, but then Gosalyn will give him a hug or tell him he’s embarrassing with a big smile on her face and he figures he can’t be all that bad at it. 

Gosalyn really was the last puzzle piece needed in their family before everything became truly _perfect_, and he makes sure to let her know every day. Sneaking her favorite snacks in the grocery cart. Peeking in her room now and then just to say ‘I love you!’. Telling an especially bad joke at the dinner table if he notices she’s had a bad day. Smothering her with affection when she least expects so he can hear that <strike>ugly</strike> _adorable _laugh that reminds him so much of her father that she really must be their daughter.

His family is his whole life and he loves every part of his life with Drake, even the domestic chores that come with living in a house together. He’s smiling no matter what they’re doing, and Drake confronts him about it one day while they’re folding laundry.

“You sure you’re not bored with me?” he asks, a hint of his insecurities coming out as he sets down the shirt he’s folding. Launchpad can’t keep himself from scoffing just at the thought of ever getting bored with his fiancé, giving Drake a look.

“Bored? With you? Not possible.” he laughs, shaking his head.

“Launchpad, babe, we’re folding laundry right now… how are you not bored?” Drake huffs, crossing his arms and raising a brow at his soon-to-be-husband, a thought that still makes his stomach do cartwheels.

“Because I’m folding laundry with  _ you _ , duh!” he says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world that there’s nothing he’d rather be doing than folding clothes with Drake Mallard.

“You could be out on some awesome adventure with Scrooge and the kids now! Exploring a temple or abandoned city, but you’re stuck here with me!” Drake cries, throwing his arms up in exasperation. The smile on Launchpad’s face suddenly drops and he pushes aside the laundry to slide closer to Drake, taking his hands in his own and looking down at him earnestly.

“Drake… I’m never ‘stuck’ with you. When I’m with you it’s like… it’s like I’m finally home. Even when we’re not even home! Everywhere I go with you feels like home, and I’ve never felt that with anyone before…” he says, taking his left hand and smiling at the ring there, “That’s why I’m marrying you, baby.”

Drake’s heart beats rapidly in his chest, and he fights back the tears that want to come out, reaching up to rest his hand on Launchpad’s cheek.

“You really don’t mind being here with me? Raising a kid, washing dishes, and doing laundry together?” he whispers, his breath hitching when Launchpad leans down to kiss him. 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Launchpad mutters against his beak, and he means it with every fiber of his being.

Their wedding happens in a blur of emotions and nervous excitement, and he’s not really cognizant of anything that happens before the words ‘I now pronounce you husbands!’ are said, and then he’s kissing his husband, and it feels so right that he wants to do it again and again and again, so he does.

They’re slow dancing now, and he has no idea what really happened between their first kiss as husbands and this moment, but now it’s their first dance as newlyweds and he’s trying his hardest not to fall all over himself while Drake stares at him with so much love it hurts. While they sway to the music, Launchpad realizes he’s much too far from his husband for his taste so he picks him up to hold him against his chest, his heart pounding when Drake’s bubbly laughter fills the air. His arms wrap around his neck and he leans in for a quick kiss, pulling away to rest his head on Launchpad’s shoulder, letting him carry him about the dance floor.

“I still can’t believe this is all real…” Launchpad whispers into his neck, and Drake holds him a little tighter.

“You and Gosalyn are the most important people in my life, and I get to spend the rest of it with you guys.” he sighs, a stupid grin stuck on his face. His husband, his  _ husband _ , looks up at him with a sweet smile, kissing him on the cheek.

“The rest of our lives…” Drake hums, “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
